Truth or Consequences/Transcript
We begin the Fifth episode at the Java Lava as we see Tommy filming as he looks around outside. Tommy: If you look close enough,you can fine beauty in the strangest places. Angelica then appears putting her face in the window video booming Tommy's video. (All Grown Up With You! Plays) We continue where we left off, Tommy looks at Angelica with a annoyed look on his face. Angelica: You can thank me later,Pickles. (Angelica enters in to the Java Lava Holds up a peace of paper that is in her hand) This is for a student film contest, which you will be entering and it will be my star vehicle.So I need at least three crying scenes, two nervous breakdowns, and an uplifting speech where I take on "the man". Tommy: (Reads the paper) A local contest host to be judged by Martin Costomiris? He's my most Favorite director ever, my hero, my idol I worship him-- in a healthy, respectful way, not a weird creepy,stalking kind of way. Stu: Your going to enter,are you? Tommy: Aw, I don't know. Didi: Tommy,we've notice your natural talent at the age of 37 months,when you picked up your father's camera-- that he swore was a lemon-- and shot your first masterpiece, Creature from the Backyard,starring... All:Spike. (Spike is there laying down on the floor at the Java Lava) Spike: (yawns)(scratches his head) Tommy: I'm going to enter. All of a saddened Betty comes storming in all panicked. Betty: Nobody do anything! Just stay put. according to my astrological charts, Mercury is retrograde or reverse or something. Point is, it's not going in the right direction! Stu: (whispers to Didi) Must be the hormones talking. Later that day we go to the Pickles house hold as the Tommy, Dil, Stu and Didi are having dinner. Tommy: Grape-Tomato-Peach-bratwurst shishkebabs? This is dinner? Didi: It was Dil's idea that we eat only foods with skins tonight.(We see Dil devouring his food one by one) Dil: Dad,I'm going to need your Button Gwinnett on this permission slip.(Dil hands his dad the permission slip) Stu: You mean my John Hancock? Dil: He's old school;Gwinett's the man-- the only unidentified signature of the Declaration of Independence. Stu: Good to know. So, what's it for? A field trip to the aquarium? Another trip to the zoo? Dil: A trip to the vice-principal's office! Didi: What did you do, Dil? Dil: Don't know. Pangborn wants to observe me. Thinks I'm, uh... What's that word he used again? Oh, yeah, "interesting". Next we cut to Tommy's room. Tommy is just laying down on his bed as Dil enters. Dil: What up, T.? Tommy: Just waiting for my muse to contact me. I wonder how Marty C. figured out who he was as an artist. Maybe I'll direct a high-voltage international spy thriller. (Tommy's imagination) We then see Phil and Lil as the spies running to a door. (lasers pinging) Lil: I've got five seconds to detonate the missiles and to save the world! Phil: No fair-- how come you always get to detonate the missiles and save the world, Lillian? Lil: Because I do it better. The Earth then explodes on them. (imagination ends) Tommy: Or a musical. (Tommy's imagination) (imaginary music begins playing) We then see Chuckie,Dil, Phil, Lil, Susie and Angelica in the musical. All 6:��Don't have the neighbor...�� Tommy: Nah. That's it! A murder mystery. (Tommy's imagination) We then see Angelica, Chuckie and Dil. Angelica: Don't be a chump,Chuckie. I did the dirty work.It's up to you to get rid of the body. Dil who is playing as the dead body decides to get up. Angelica: What are you doing? Dead people don't get up and walk around. Dil: They do if they have to pee. (imagination ends) Tommy: Nah. Something brilliant will come to me. The next day we see Phil and Lil in the same outfit there mom wore when they were babies as it seemed the play a two headed alien. Phil: We will have to mind-meld in order to defeat the man from earth. Lil: Gross! You farted in here. Phil: It was you, Lillian. Lil: Nuh-uh, Philip. It's biologically impossible for girls to fart. Tommy: Cut! Take five! Air out the suit. Chuckie: Ugh how come I'm playing the winey boring human. I wanted to be the evil alien robot with a rotating head. Tommy: I'll tell you what I'll kill you off in this movie and bring you back as the alien robot in the sequel. Action. (Dil puts green Jell-O in front of his camera) What is wrong with my lens? Dil: It's filter. not working for you huh. Tommy: Do me a favor and lose the dessert. Lets focus people and action. Chuckie: I know you sabotage the transport lop on my spaceship. Kimi: And I did it all with my mind you earthlings are so primitive. Susie: (in a singing voice) I will have to destroy you earthling cues you don't know what your up against. Tommy just looks at her with a wtf face on. Susie: It's a choice. Tommy: Make another one,still rolling. Dil has a rope for both Chuckie and Kimi for their characters fight scene. Chuckie and Kimi bump into each other. Kimi: Watch it freak! Chuckie: You watch it hey your wearing my half-human half alien glove. Kimi: You don't need it,your playing a man! Chuckie: Yeah well you can't just go into my room without permission and take junk. Kimi: You go into my room (Tommy says cut while they where arguing) and steel stuff all the time. Chuckie: I wouldn't go anywhere near your room. Tommy: GUYS!!! I'm asking you as a friend and as an artist to please focus. This is a important opportunity for me.So Get it together And Lets make some Cinematic!(Tommy then has trouble getting out of his Chair)Um Dil, a little help please. The next day we cut to the Woodrow Wilson middle school as were in Principal Pangborn's office as Pangborn interviews Dil. Principal Pangborn: Definitely a career high and my proudest moment to date. earning my masters at early childhood sociology. Dil: Sweeter then defeating the bolder. Principal Pangborn: Make that my second proudest moment. Feet of couch. (Dil sits down on the couch) I've been observing you Pickles and I must say I find your Behavior disturbing. Dil: Tell me more. Principal Pangborn: This past week I've notes you eating exclusively green foods, Hoping on one foot, and wearing your clothes inside out what does that tell you son. Dil: That you have a lot of free time on your hands?(Pangborn grabs a ink block) Principal Pangborn: This is a standard sociological war shack test I show you an ink block you tell me what you see. Dil: A routine test. (Principal Pangborn shows Dil the next ink block) Principal Pangborn: Now what do you see. Dil: A mid-evil castle, a hundred angry villagers, a ragging molt, a fire breathing dragon and a honey baked ham. Pangborn then hits his had on his desk. We cut to the Java Lava where we see Betty and Chas as Betty still is in a panic mode. Betty: Mercury wont be forward in a few days so suspect the bazaar. (One of the coffee makers begins to go hey weir)Take cover she's gonna blow. (Betty tackles Chas down) (The café machine blows up sending a glass cup to go flying) See that, that machine is as useful as Howard's monthly noise bleeds and today she dies. That tars it, it's to screwy around here for me I 'am out of here even the temperature is increasing. One for the road. (she puts her head in the ice machine) Later that day we cut to Tommy and Dil's house as Tommy is still trying to make his movie but his friends are still fighting amounts each other. Kimi: Say good bye earthling. (Kimi throws a fake rocket at him) Chuckie: Owe That wasn't a stage throw Kimi you where trying to hurt me! Tommy: Cut! Why cant you two go through a scene with out fighting! Okay moving on next shot. (We see Angelica in a chair like thrown as Phil and Lil drag Chuckie to her) Phil and Lil: We have deprogram the spearmint. Angelica: Shame on uses bad aliens As your beautifully and benevolent queen I order uses to release him... (Tommy cuts her off for not following her lines) Tommy: Angelica! For the one hundred time,Say your lines as written! Angelica: Hello How can I be loved by the millions of my fans if I have to play a mean alien. I wanna play a nice alien, nice! Now get that through your thick skull or I'm walking! Tommy: All your right what was I thinking casting you as the evil villain. Angelica: That better not be sarcasm. Tommy: (Sighs) Lets just try the asteroid vaporizing scene again and action. Phil: I saw the report. Lil: Are creator is not from here. Tommy: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no I need more ink preset aliens are more arties From the top. Phil: I saw the reports Lil: Are creator is not from here. Tommy: Cut! This is hopeless. Susie: (talking to Angelica) I wonder who's on the VIP list at Savanna's in crowd parity. Oh right that would be me. Angelica: Oh please I'm on the TVIP list Totally very important person everyone knows Savannah wishes she was me. Tommy then hears Chuckie and Kimi arguing. Chuckie: What's the matter afraid you miss the Dummi Bears. Kimi: I told you not to tell anyone you big mouth. Chuckie: I didn't, or Maybe NOW I WILL!!! Tommy looked a bit confused at why Chuckie and Kimi where being mean to each other he then hears Phil and Lil talking about something. Phil: On a scale of 1-10 how mad will mom be that I got a D+ on my math test. Lil: Ten being the highest? (Phil nods) Gazillion eighty five. (Phil face palms) Tommy then listens in more on what Angelica was saying about Savannah to Susie. Tommy: This is my movie. We cut to a video as we se Phil and Lil in it still talking about Phil's grade. Phil: So it will be better for everyone involved that I change my grade from a D+ to an A-. Lil: You can't do that Phillip (Tommy begins talking to Dil over the video) Tommy: This is real it's true it's life forget Si-fi Cinema Varity is my artistic calling. Dil: I don't know T I kind of miss the aliens. Tommy: But I haven't scratch the surfs yet (takes the VCR and puts it in his camera) I need to go so far under the serifs I'm over it. Imagine the raw footage I'll get by following people around. Dil: Hey you can tape my suasions in Pangborn's office if you want today I said his wrestling costume was lame and I made him cry. Tommy: I'm there. Look out Marty C because Tommy Pickles is in the house. The next day at school we see Phil changing his grade while Lil is the look out. Phil and Lil: (gasp) We see Dil walking on his hands going backwards while having something attach to his book bag that was holding a book that he is reading as he greats Phil and Lil. Dil: Hello. (Dil continues walking backwards away from the Twins) Phil: I wonder what Dil would be like if we never dropped him on his head? Lil Shrugs as they walk away from the copy machine as the bell rings. (But little did the know Tommy recorded the hole thing) We then cut to Principal Pangborn's office. Principal Pangborn: Let's try some word associations experiment I'll say a word and you respond with the first thing that comes to mind. Principal Pangborn: Hot. Dil: Hot. Principal Pangborn: Cold. Dil: Cold. Principal Pangborn: Stop it! Dil: Stop it! Principal Pangborn: Your suppose to give me a new word not the same one I give you. Dil: You ask me the first word that came to mind and when you say hot the first word I think of is well hot. Principal Pangborn: GET OUT!! No suasions tomorrow instead I want the people responsible for your existents. (the back of his suit rips) Dil: (Can't get the door to open) It's stuck. (Pangborn kicks the door down) Principal Pangborn: Now it's not. (he walks away) (Dil also walks away as we see Tommy recorded the whole thing) Later that day we cut to the Finster's house as we see Chuckie playing the drums (really bad to) as we see Chas closing the slide door as he talks to his wife Kira along with Didi and Betty. Chas: The poor guy doesn't seem to have a knack for it. Didi: It's always important to encourage Kids even if they don't have no natural ability once so ever. (We then see Tommy recording this to) Tommy: This is gold, pure gold. We cut to the other side of the Finster house as we see Kimi watching the dummi bears and laughing at it. Kimi: (laughing while watching the dummi bears) We then see Tommy and Dil back at their house watching it on video. Tommy: And the magic keeps on coming. (We then see on the video the scene with Chuckie's drums as Chas, Kira, Betty and Didi critics it) Betty: No offence Chas but I think my ears are bleeding. Chas: The poor guy doesn't seem to have a knack for it. (Tommy and Dil then react to it) Dil: Wow that was parity harsh. Tommy: Nah their just being honest. Dil: In the province of their own backyards They will be go agro when there secrets are reviled on the big screen. Tommy: You really think that they'll be mad? Dil: Well yeah, how would you like it if your secrets where reviled on the big screen Tommy, you would be really ticked off wouldn't you. Tommy: Well... Dil: But not going to lie I love that you are risking life long friendships for your movie. You are one brave ampere bro. Tommy: Ah I was so amped up about the movie I didn't think about hurting peoples feelings. but this raw stuff is so awesome but it makes everyone look like a bunch of jerks and if I show it in the contest I'll be the last jerk standing. Dil: Let me tell you a story about a man named vain go. An artist so passionate he cut off his own ear shore the pain was incredible and yes he almost bled to death and of course he had trouble warring ear mugs after that. But he new he had to suffer for his art so he did. Tommy: I thought he was just crazy. Dil: I'll include one last cringe nugget. An artist gotta do what an artist gotta do. Tommy: And what's that? Dil: I don't no that's all I got. (Dil walks away while Tommy try's to think of what to do) A little bit later We see Angelica comes storming in to the Pickles house looking for Tommy to talk about the video but he's not there but she doesn't know that. Angelica: Pickles! I need to see the tape now I have to make shore that lite properly. (Dil gets up and sprints up the stairs jumps over Angelica into Tommy's room trying to prevent Angelica from seeing the video) Angelica: Get out of the way freak or I'll move you out of the way. Dil: Over my Dead lifeless Corpse. (Angelica ties Dil to a chair and gags him in the process. she then begins the video and sees what Tommy recorded) Angelica: (in the video who was talking to Susie) Oh please I'm on the TVIP list Totally very important person everyone knows Savanna wishes she was me but I wouldn't be caught dead at her stupid party. Angelica: (gasp) Savanna can't see this I'll never be at a party I wouldn't be caught dead at. Tommy Pickles is a dead man! Angelica: I bet you’re all wondering why you’re here. Well I just thought you’d want to see what Tommy the traitor shot. (She put the tape in the VCR.) And this is tame compared to the rest of the tape. (and With that she pressed play, On the TV screen were Chuckie and Kimi at Kimi’s locker at school) Kimi: You talk in your sleep lameo. (The Kimi on the TV said as she closed her locker and turned her back to Chuckie) Chuckie: Well you make disgusting noises when you eat!(The Chuckie on TV grumbled) Kimi was shocked at what she saw. She looked at her brother with a sense of worry. Kimi: I’m not usually that mean to you am I? Chuckie: (sighed disappointedly) What about me? I was all up in your face and everything. Susie watching Angelica acting. Susie: I didn’t think there was anything worse than Angelica singing. Until I saw her act ha, he, he, he, he. (The Susie on TV laughed) Susie: I told Kimi that in confidence. (she gasped in shock) I’m sorry Angelica I . . . I said it because . . . Angelica: Because you’re jealous of me? I know who isn’t? (somewhat sarcastically) With that she turned off the TV. Phil: Now that I see it on tape, changing a grade almost seems illegal. (he said realizing it was wrong) Kimi: If it gets out that I watch the Dummy Bears . . . (Before she could finish Lil cut in really ticked off) Lil: What about Phil and me? This is an outrage! Kimi started to feel enraged too. Kimi: It’s defamation of character. (She growled) Angelica: I say we sue so that this thing never sees the light of day? (She suggested rather angrily) Kimi, Susie, Phil and Lil: Yeah! Everyone else stood up and said All except Chuckie, who still sat down in the beanbag chair in a state of confusion. Kimi: Chuckie? Don’t you care Tommy taped people dissing your drumming? (She wondering) Chuckie: Ah I hate the drums,I only took it up because dad wanted me to. (Angelica removed the tape from the VCR) Angelica: What are we lame or something? Let’s destroy this stupid tape! With that she threw it to the floor, however it was still fine, Just then Tommy walked in with his camera in his arms. Just seeing him filled Kimi with anger She, and the others, approached him. Kimi: You betrayed us! (She snarled as Tommy seemed shocked and confused at this not knowing they saw the tape) Susie: Don’t forget humiliated us. Lil: How can you even think about showing this? Angelica stomped up to Tommy. Angelica: You’ll be hearing from my lawyer. (Everyone looked at Chuckie who was at a lost for words) Chuckie: Duh, you’re bad? (was all he could blurted out) Dil spun around in the chair, then he shook his head towards the floor where the tape was, Tommy noticed this and saw it. Suddenly he realized what this was all about. Kimi approached Tommy with a confused look on her face. She was about to say something when Tommy tossed her his camera, which she caught with a rather disappointed look on her face, and dove for the tape. That did it, he prove to her that the film was more important than their friendship. Everyone (minus Chuckie and Dil) dove at him, Kimi joined them too, although she also made sure not to break the camera. They struggled, also knocking Dil down in the process. Tommy crawled out and stood up, clutching the tape protectively. Angelica crawled out and stood up, as did everyone else. Kimi stood next to Angelica. Angelica: I should have known you’d play dirty. Destroy that tape or I’ll have your head Pickles! (Angelica growled) Tommy: But this is my art my passion. (He cried out as he continued to hold his tape protectively, Kimi walked up to Tommy and shoved his camera into his arms) Kimi: Then you better take good care of this stupid camera cause it’s the only friend you’ve got. (With that she and the others left Tommy and Dil in Tommy's room, while Tommy looked down to the floor with a sad look on his face) She turned around and opened the door. As Tommy looked up with a smile on his face. She walked in and noticed. She looked on the floor and saw Dil She picked him up and wheeled him out, she was about to leave when Then Tommy had a sad look again. The next day we see Kimi, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, and Susie are all waiting at the bus stop. We see Betty drive up to Phil and Lil to give them there lunch. Betty: Forget something you two. (She gives Phil and Lil there lunches) Angelica: Your hair looks totally shine, split and free today Susie. Betty: Angelica being nice. if that ant proof that things are out of whack then nothing is. (She drives off in a confusingly crazy manner) Susie: Just admit it you didn't get invited to Savanna's party So you can stop being nice to me. Angelica: Okay I'm not on the VIP list I didn't even get invited and as far as I know Savanna doesn't want to be me. (she said disappointingly) You happy now. (she said with anger) Just then Tommy showed up as he has a smile on his face. Kimi walked off and joined the others, leaving Chuckie with Tommy. Tommy: Just so I know, I’m getting the freeze, right? Chuckie: Afraid so. Angelica: Keep it up Finster there’s plenty of ice to go around. (She said coldly) Chuckie stuck his tongue out at them. Later at the cafeteria we see Tommy with his lunch as he passes by Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and surprisingly Susie and Angelica. they all said nothing to him as he goes to a tubule with nobody there. Lil: I think you did the right thing. Mom's still going to kill you but still. Dil then sees Tommy sitting by himself so he walks over and sits next to him. Tommy: Ah now I know how van go felt the emotional pain of your friends hating your guts must be as bad as the physical pain of cutting an ear off, don't you think. Dil: Um it's close but the ear thing. man that smirks. Meanwhile we cut to Principal Pangborn's office as he talks to Stu and Didi about Dil. Principal Pangborn: Let me bottom line it for you. I think Dil will benefit for some aggressive hands on counseling. Didi: We weren't aware of until yesterday that he was having any kind of counseling. Stu: But where completely fine with it. (Stu said nervously) Principal Pangborn: Dil is a vary interesting kid but he's just a little to interesting for his own good. but with a few weeks with me I a shore you he will be just like a functioning member of society. Didi: So what your saying is with your help Dil can be like every other generic mushiness kid with out an original thought in his head. (She said with anger) Principal Pangborn: Well I.. Uh... Didi: Now you listen to me mister just because my Dil sees the world differently you want to change him well shame on you he is a one of a kind an original who's individually showed be encouraged in fact if everyone was more like Dil the world would be a better more interesting place to live in. (She finished her rant leaves the principals office, Stu then fallows) Stu: Just for the record my wife was the one yelling not me. (Stu leaves) Later that day we see Tommy in his room thinking on what to do. Tommy: I'm in a lose, lose situation here Marty It's ether I soften everything in my movie or surrender the honesty and lose my friends what am I supposed to do? Tommy looks at his poster of Marty C as he imagines him speaking to him. Marty: You have plenty of time to sell out later on in life when you have a hefty mortgage in your country house A massive repair bill from that massive Ki you just had to have be true to your vision but just remember there's more to the truth then capture on film that's all the truth the past, peasant, that brought you to that moment. Tommy: That's it I know what to do I 'am concern that I just had a conversation with a poster but I'll worry about that later right now I have a film to cut. Later that night we are at the wombat hall where the contest is being presented. the announcer want up to the stage to announce the winner of the raffle winner before the real show started. announcer: The winners of the sixth annual raffle contest is numbers 6, 2, 3. Betty: Yes that's not me I didn't win I never win anything this means mercury is officially out of reverse (Betty begins to celebrate) announcer: Ladies and gentleman's allow me to introduces Martin Costomiris. (everyone applause him with cheers) a while before Tommy’s movie. There’re are a bunch of really boring movies playing. Just then the last movie finished. The announcer went up to the mike. announcer: That was Ed Woo’s Swan Bites Dog. And our last film, by Tommy Pickles, is entitled A Day before a Day in the Life of My Friends. Tommy smiled and turned to face everyone. No one said anything, causing Tommy to frown. Chuckie leaned forward. Chuckie: Good luck Tommy. Everyone stared at him annoyingly. The film started. The film started. Kimi was shocked to see it was the second day of shooting Tommy’s attempted Sci-Fi film, and there was Chuckie and her. Chuckie: What’s the matter? Afraid you’ll miss the dummy bears? Kimi: I told you not to tell anyone you big mouth. (Kimi growled. Everyone in the audience laughed as soon as she replied.) Chuckie: I didn’t, but maybe now I will! (Chuckie shouted. As Kimi gasped in horror) Back in the audience, Chuckie and Kimi looked at each other, then they turned away sadly. On the screen were Chuckie and Kimi as babies. They were sitting on two pillows reading a book, although it was upside down. Baby Kimi yawned and fell asleep on her pillow. Chuckie did the same, and he pulled the book on top of him. Everyone in the audience ‘awed’. Back in the audience, Chuckie and Kimi smiled. Kimi: I'm sorry I yelled at you. (Kimi said happily) Chuckie: Me too; and you can have my half human half alien glove if you want. (Chuckie said as he agreed with his sister) Tommy looked back at the two of them and smiled. On screen was Angelica, during the sci-fi movie, arguing with Tommy, who was off camera of course. Angelica: I want to play a nice alien. NICE! Now get that through your thick skull or I’m walking! Suddenly it changed to when Angelica was little. She was holding a toy tea pot being happy, that is, until she saw Tommy. Angelica: Turn that stupid camera off Pickles, or I will lock you in my toy chest. (She pushed the table where the tea pot was and attack Tommy) “GRRRR!” She growled. (Susie leaned to Angelica) Susie: It’s hard to believe, you’re much nicer now than you used to be. (Angelica thought about it and smiled) On screen was Chuckie playing the drums really badly. The audience covered their ears. Then it changed to 3 year old Chuckie ridding a bike, and then it changed to 3 or 4 year old Chuckie catching a basketball and, in an interesting way, made a basket with a 2 or 3 year old Phil and 1 or 2 year old Dil watching. In the audience, Chuckie was excited. Chuckie: Ah ha yes, Yes, YES! (He cheered) On screen, A 3 year old Kimi and A 4 year old Susie. Kimi had gum in her hair and Susie was trying to get it out. She tugged on it, causing Kimi to cry. Kimi: Ow. Susie looked at the camera. Susie: Uh oh (She said worryingly) Then it cut to later, when Susie got the gum out. Kimi, still with tears in her eyes, hugged Susie. Everyone ‘awed’. In the audience. Susie looked back to Kimi, who leaned over and smiled. On screen A 2 year old Phil and Lil who are playing in the mud happily. In the audience Phil and Lil are laughing, until they saw what was next on screen. It was them in the copying room watching Dil, who was walking on his hands backwards reading a book on a hook on his hat; people chuckled. Phil: I wonder what Dil would be like if we never dropped him on his head? In the audience, Betty gasped and glared at a disappointed looking Phil and Lil. Dil: Mom, Dad. You don’t think I’m one bulb short of a candelabrum do you? (Dil asked worryingly) Didi: Honey, you’re the brightest candelabra in school (Didi smiled which made Dil smiled) On the screen Baby Dil who is now 1 is chasing Spike and falls over, but he’s still happy. The other Rugrats, now a year older, are all laughing. Dil walks up and his diaper falls down and he moons the camera/audience. That’s the end of the movie. Everyone claps. The gang ruts for Tommy. Later Betty makes Phil and Lil say sorry to Didi. Phil and Lil: Where sorry about Dil Miss. Pickles Betty: Gee Didi I guess this is worse then when they Broke your piracies vis huh? Didi: Don't worry Betty I personally think he gets it from Stu's side of the family. Lil: There goes nine years of guilt up the ail backwards. We then see Dil walking backwards as he bumps into Pangborn. Principal Pangborn: Hey Pickles. I owe you an apology maybe being odd isn't necessarily a bad thing. Dil: I'm going to miss are little one on one's But I'll stop by every now and again to check up on you. Principal Pangborn: Pleases Don't. Dil: I was just being polite. We then cut over to Tommy who is holding a picture token a few minutes ago with his idol Martin Costomiris, he smiles. Susie: Congratulations Tommy. (Susie smiles and the gang approaches him) Chuckie: The movie was awesome. (Chuckie smiled as he sat down next to Tommy) That’s the only basket I ever made and you got it on tape. Oh, friends for life; you and me Tommy. (The two buds put their arms on each others shoulder) Lil: Me too. (Lil smiled) Phil: Ditto. (Phil smiled) Angelica: I guess it was . . . touching; if you like that sort of thing. Kimi: You should've won. That Mad Cows ''From Planet Moo ''was a snore-fest. Tommy: Well in the end i say i still won! Angelica: Hello to you see a trophy or a metal? (she said jokingly) The hole group laugh including Angelica as we fade out. The End. Category:All Grown Up! Category:Transcripts Category:All Grown Up! Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts Category:Content